Organization HouseGuests
by KaleidoscopetheFox
Summary: What happens when Kally, Jill, and Felix accidentally summon Organization XIII into their new vacation home? Random chaos goes down. Slight OC x Canon hints, but nothing more than puppy love. Rated T for language and slight violence.


**Chapter One: We've Summoned WHAT?**

"Got any two's?"

"Go fish."

The two girls sighed in obvious boredom as the blonde dropped her cards. She stood, her bionic eye and leg now clearly visible. "Kal?" "Yeah, Jill?" replied the dirty blonde girl with the pink streaks, sitting with her legs crossed.

"We need to get lives. Like, NOW."

"Awww…bromacho pirate," Kally whined, standing and facing Jill. "Now why ya wanna do that?"

"If you haven't noticed…WE'RE FREAKIN' PLAYING GO FISH!" the blonde exclaimed, tossing her head back to the ceiling.

The two girls stood silently for a few, precious moments before bursting into laughter. Kally looked to her friend and giggled, "Yeah, that IS a new low…for us, even!"

"Dudebrochick," Jill announced, gaining an excited look on her half-roboticised, half-scarred face. "We gotta get us a monster pet." "Don't we already have one of those?" Kally yawned, motioning towards a large, black bull mastiff. Jill pouted, glaring as best as she could with one robotic eye and one eye patch. "Heeeey…Macy isn't a monster! He's my sweetie-pie…Inn't that right, Mason?" The mastiff let out a low, excited bark and wagged his stub of a tail, his large, pink tongue hanging out of his maw.

Kally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't get me wrong; while I _do_ love like, eighty gallons of dog slobber all over me," she snorted sarcastically, "I'd _still_ prefer a cat over one of those beasts _any day_. No offense, Jill."

Jill rolled her eye. "Yeah, yeah…"

At that moment, a boy strolled nonchalantly into the room. It wouldn't have been _so_ awkward…except for the fact that Kally and Jill were the only ones in that log cabin, and he had black neko ears and a tail.

"Good day, Kally. Jill." he stated calmly, merely glancing at them with piercing green eyes.

Kally nodded. "'Sup, Felix?" she greeted, stepping forward. Jill rolled her eye and said, "Seriously, cat, ya wanna scare someone, lose the whole 'cat' getup."

Felix glared at Jill, ears flattened. "I'm sorry, but that is nearly impossible," he hissed. "I, after all, am a neko; nothing more, nothing less." "And you're fluffy!" Kally giggled, hugging him.

Jill sighed and looked up. "Man…It's. So. Freaking. BORING!" She flopped down on the couch, hitting her head on a CD case. Jill glared at it, but her mood lightened when she saw it was only a Kingdom Hearts game. Kally skipped over, plopping down next to her. "Man…wouldn't it be awesome if those Kingdom Hearts guys were real?" Jill asked Kally, grinning.

Kally shrugged. "Depends on who'd be real. If it was those goody-two shoes heroes, then NO. Uh-uh, no way!" She chuckled a bit before adding, "However, if you meant Organization XIII, then definitely! That'd be epic!"

Jill pondered this for a moment, and then looked back at her friend. "Organization XIII…Huh. Inn't those the one with that Mansex guy?"

Kally snorted. "Yeah, and it's Xemnas, dummy…If he was real, he'd kill you for saying that." The two exchanged laughter again as they stretched back on the couch.

Felix leaned back on a chair, watching the girls curiously. Whenever they had conversations like this, bad stuff usually happened. Wait—it didn't _usually _happen…

It ALWAYS happened.

Kally looked to Jill, and as if on cue, the two simultaneously said, "But it's not like the Organization is just randomly gonna appear on our doorstep…" They then burst into a fit of giggles, rolling around on the couch.

They shot back into silence when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it, a salesman?" Kally asked, looking at the door confusedly. "Should I get me chasin' bat?"

Felix darted silently over to the door and peered out the peephole. He turned towards the girls, a strange, grim look on his face. The neko staggered back to his seat, and mumbled lowly, "You wouldn't _believe_ who's out there."

The girls looked to him curiously. Was it _that_ bad? Enough to scare Felix…that had to be pretty hardcore then, Kally thought.

"…Santa?" Jill finally said, false hope dripping from the word. Kally giggled a bit as Felix scowled, rolling his eyes. "No, you dumbass," he hissed. "It's…" He looked around warily, raising a brow at the large, seemingly-forgotten Mastiff. The neko then leaned forward, whispering the identity of the stranger to the girls.

Jill and Kally blinked once, twice, three times. In disbelief, the girls looked to each other, then to the solitary face of Felix. Their mouths were agape in shock, obvious awe and fear. Finally, they managed to utter—actually, _shout_—three, unforgettable words:

"We've summoned _**WHAT?**_"

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

**Well, here's the first story in a while! w Starring Kally, a famed OC/'Sona of mine…And Jill! My best friend in real life, who is my bromacho pirate Facebook wifey. 3 And Felix! Yes, my favourite (PET) kitty is now a neko! All of these characters rightfully belong to me, KaleidoscopetheFox, and Jill. Steal any of them and you will be stalked. XD Anyways, I PROMISE I'll update soon! Read, review, rave, rant, flame…do whatever you want. XD Kally OUT!**

…**And Disclaimer: Me owns none a those Kingdom Hearts guys. If I did, YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE ON _FANFICTION_ DOT NET? X3**


End file.
